


Blow

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: But some do, M/M, Not all relationships stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are made to last. Some are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

* * *

 

Straw House

What Glorfindel had with Erestor was beautiful but fragile, a butterfly love, and nobody was surprised when their love shattered like glass at a touch.

Nobody except for Glorfindel.

Both wished it could have lasted, but love built on dreams and seafoam will always fade in time.

 

* * *

 

Wood House

What Glorfindel had with Elrond was warm and comforting, like honey. Sweet and golden and gentle, their love was there to heal.

And when the healing was done Elrond left. Glorfindel missed him, but did not mourn.

Honey was made of substance. You could touch it, you could hold it in your hand.

But Glorfindel had learned his lesson from Erestor. Honey was never made to last.

 

* * *

 

Brick House

What Erestor and Elrond had together was steady and stable, like the oaks that grew in the valley.

It would not dissolve into seafoam and starlight, leaving them with nothing but thin air and tears. It would not sweeten their lives one moment and be gone the next.

It would shelter and support them, give them something to come home to at the end of the day. Their love would be their sanctuary, their home.

Glorfindel mourned loves lost and friendships forever altered.

But he was glad for them, and glad that they had built together what neither could build with him.

 

* * *

 


End file.
